


By the Beautiful Sea

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, RocksmashShipping - Freeform, for some reason, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: Roxanne twirled her parasol idly and suppressed a smile as she took in the splendor and gaiety of the stands assembled along the pier. All around there were jugglers and jesters and those ready to perform a show for the gawping little boys in their knickerbocker suits who looked on in wonder. The delicate scent of foreign spices wafted in from merchant’s stalls, but the prevailing scent, as was always the case in Dewford, was the salty aroma of the sea.
Relationships: Touki | Brawly/Tsutsuji | Roxanne
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	By the Beautiful Sea

Roxanne twirled her parasol idly and suppressed a smile as she took in the splendor and gaiety of the stands assembled along the pier. All around there were jugglers and jesters and those ready to perform a show for the gawping little boys in their knickerbocker suits who looked on in wonder. The delicate scent of foreign spices wafted in from merchant’s stalls, but the prevailing scent, as was always the case in Dewford, was the salty aroma of the sea.

She turned to steal a glance at Brawly, walking a predetermined distance away from her. He too seemed taken by the sea, but instead of looking at it with a fond smile as she had, he looked wistful, regretful even.

She wanted to place a gentle hand in his—to say nothing, but to let him know that, whatever his worry, she was there with him and it would all be alright. This wouldn’t do, though, she knew. Her chaperone Mr. Marc, an employee of the Rustboro Gym, was no doubt watching them over his newspaper as he followed a few steps behind him. And she knew he would intervene if he saw such inappropriate contact.

Chaperone or not chaperone, Roxanne was not the kind of girl to make a breach of etiquette in any case. So, instead of actions, her words would have to suffice.

“Whatever is the matter, Mr. Brawly?” she asked as diplomatically as she could.

He turned to look at her, rather embarrassed that she’d caught his attention drifting away from her. “I was just thinking about going swimming,” he said, rather uneasy that he couldn’t match her refined manners.

“Wading?” she corrected. “Then shall we each hire bathing machines?” she asked, gesturing to the horse drawn carriages that lined the beach with small, makeshift houses to allow for modest and private wading into the water and to shield the men and women from view of each other.

“No… I don’t think so,” he said, looking longingly at the waves. A piece of driftwood floating in the shallows rode the current in a way that stirred something in him—it was something he only felt when in the midst of a Pokemon battle or a particularly challenging boxing match—it was the sense that inner peace was only just out of his reach. He knew in his heart that what he was after couldn’t be captured by some light wading and splashing into the sea wearing an awkward, black and white striped suit.

Roxanne looked at him critically. She wasn’t sure what it was he was after, but she knew that she couldn’t help him figure it out with Mr. Marc’s eye on them. Still, it wouldn’t be right for them to leave his company, which was there for both of their protection. Meeting alone would be simply unseemly.

She looked at his downcast face and sighed. She spied a slightly protruding plank along the pier ahead of them and stepped purposefully towards it.

“Whoops!” she cried as she feigned losing her balance for a moment and let her parasol drop. It caught the wind and went rolling away through people’s feet.

Her chaperone bowed and said, “Allow me to get that for you, Miss Roxanne.”

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Marc. That was rather clumsy of me,” she said.

As the portly man bent to pick up the parasol, Roxanne whipped swiftly over to Brawly. “Run,” she mouthed. He didn’t need to be told twice.

“Ah, there we are,” the chaperone said, parasol in hand. As he straightened up to his full height he saw the two figures running down the pier, hand-in-hand. “Now where the devil do you think you two are going?!” he called after them.


End file.
